lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Montrose-Icedale War
"erjan101 punched me, I broke a block beneath his feet, and then we both destroyed everything we both had." -FlyingGMM The Montrose-Icedale War was a conflict between FlyingGMM of Montrose and erjan101 of the Icedale Guild which took place on September 16, 2018, during the Middle Period. The war was sparked during a diplomatic visit to Icedale by FlyingGMM. FlyingGMM, during this time, made a habit of arriving uninvited into other states, and erjan101 usually did not take kindly to these surprises. Annoyed, at one point erjan101 punched FlyingGMM in a non-serious, playful manner. FlyingGMM, responding in kind shortly thereafter, broke a cobblestone block beneath erjan101's feet on one of Icedale’s bridges, plunging him into the frigid waters below. Ever a proponent of proportional response, erjan101 declared war upon Montrose in response to this slight. At first, FlyingGMM of Montrose did not take the declaration seriously given the perceived inseverity of the events. It was only discovered that it was indeed a gravely serious matter when erjan101, fully unarmored, attacked Castle Montrose, burning out the interior without FlyingGMM's notice, then proceeded to Gabeford where he was repulsed by bow fire from FlyingGMM. Erjan101 retreated to the south along the western world border. FlyingGMM chased him on horseback, but was ultimately bogged down by the dense forest and lost his trail. The second assault of Icedale upon Montrose was again cut short as erjan101 was forced to retreat to the East under bowfire. He was, however, able to plunder the fields of Gabeford. FlyingGMM chased him down on horseback, hacking him to death among the spruce trees, and recovered the stolen crops. Erjan101 returned for a third assault in full iron armor, and, during a brief and intense melee battle, fell into a pond while attempting to retreat back to his boat. FlyingGMM descended upon him, slashing at him until he died. After this victory, having thought erjan101 to be defeated due to the loss of his armor, FlyingGMM sailed for Icedale. This was a massive tactical blunder--as a result of FlyingGMM's absence, there were about 15 minutes where erjan101 was able to plunder Montrose without duress, during which he caused widespread damage: Spruceville was burnt to the ground, as was Gabeford. The resources thereof were burned, the chests broken, and animals slain or released. Even the aquarium in front of Gabeford Manor was destroyed, with all of the fish therein escaping into the River Montrose. Furthermore, erjan101 demolished the Montrosian port at the mouth of the River Montrose, including an entire lighthouse, by hand, block-by-block, leaving no trace the port ever existed. Unfortunately for FlyingGMM, the Icedale Guild cared far less for material possessions and thus had much less for him to damage. With the exception of a few icebergs smashed, the Tavern burned, a single wooden roof to a tower burned, and several minor storage chests looted, Icedale was hardly damaged. FlyingGMM returned to Gabeford to find it in ruins. Erjan101 was in the process of destroying the aquarium when FlyingGMM found him. He tried to escape by boat, but, lacking armor, was quickly hacked to death by FlyingGMM near the northernmost dock in Gabeford. Items plundered by erjan101 were recovered, including the very first wooden pickaxe used by FlyingGMM. Peace was made shortly after this final exchange. The only term of the peace was FlyingGMM agreeing not to expand politically into the South Sea.